Articulated toy figures are well known in the art and have been provided in a virtually endless variety of functions and appearances. Such figures have included a torso or body supporting a plurality of limbs with at least some of the limbs being movable upon the torso or body. Such articulated limbs are often accompanied by a spring mechanism usually supported within the torso or body which biases the limb positions toward a particular configuration. Also, in most of such toy figures, two or more of the limbs are interconnected within the body by a drive apparatus with the result that movement of one or more limbs often causes a corresponding motion of the alternate limbs. Such toy figures are usually formed of relatively low cost, high volume components fabricated by processes such as plastic molding or the like.
Among the various articulated figures which have emerged in the toy art, those having a pair of wings supported to provide a wing flapping flying action have enjoyed great popularity. While particular structures of such wing flapping articulated toy figures is subject to substantial variation, generally most provide a pair of wings, or more, pivotally attached to an internal attachment and support. Further, in most instances, a drive mechanism, often provided by movement of one or more limbs, is coupled to the pivotal attachment and support to produce a wing flapping or flying action for the toy figure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,206 issued to Mayer, et al. sets forth an ACTION FIGURE WITH WING MOVEMENT DERIVED FROM LEG MOVEMENT having a torso and a pair of legs pivotally mounted thereto. A pair of pivotally mounted wings are supported by the torso and an actuating mechanism within the torso converts the rocking movement of the legs to pivotal movement of the wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,877 issued to Girsch, et al. sets forth a WINGED TOY having a flexible hollow body resembling that of a butterfly. Wings are secured to the hollow body and, upon distortion as by squeezing, the angular positions of the wings are changed. Thus, by squeezing and releasing the hollow body repeatedly, the wings can be made to flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,562 issued to Axtell sets forth a TAIL PULL AND WING FLAP ANIMATION APPARATUS having a bird-like figure supporting a pair of wings in movable attachment and an extendible tail. Apparatus is provided coupling the tail movement to the wings to produce wing motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,269 issued to Wolfram sets forth a TOY FIGURE HAVING GRASPING CLAW in which a body supports a movable leg and a pair of extending arm claws. Apparatus is coupled between the movable leg and one of the claws to close the pincer portion of the claw when the leg is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,382 issued to Cook, et al. sets forth a FIGURE WHEREIN LEG MOVEMENT PRODUCES WING-LIKE MOVEMENT OF ARMS having a torso supporting a pair of arms pivotable in the vertical direction together with a pivotally movable leg. A drive mechanism couples the pivotal movement of the leg to the arms raising and lowering them in the vertical direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,542 issued to Mayer, et al. sets forth an ACTION FIGURE WITH ARM MOVEMENT DERIVED FROM LEG MOVEMENT having a torso supporting two pivotally mounted arms together with a pivotally mounted leg. A helical drive mechanism is coupled between the arms and an extending lever is coupled to the pivotal leg. A linkage arm is further coupled from the helical member to the arm of the pivoting leg such that pivotal motion of the leg rotates the helical member causing a corresponding pivotal motion of the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,532 issued to Cook, et al. sets forth an ACTION FIGURE IN WHICH MANIPULATION OF ONE LEG PRODUCES A HORIZONTAL SWINGING OF BOTH ARMS having a torso supporting at least one pivotal leg and a pair of arms pivotable at their shoulder joints. A pair of arm carriers within the torso interior is coupled to the pivotable leg such that leg motion produces horizontal plane rotation of the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,026 issued to Newton, et al. sets forth a FIGURE WHEREIN MANIPULATION OF ONE LIMB CAUSES MOTION OF ANOTHER having a torso supporting at least one leg in pivotal attachment and a pair of arms such that one of the arms is also pivotally supported. A drive mechanism is provided which couples the pivoting motion of the leg to the arm and thereby produces a corresponding pivotal motion therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,982 issued to Hurt sets forth an ACTION FIGURE WITH ROTATING ARM MECHANISM having a torso supporting a rotating appendage. The rotating appendage is activated by pivoting one leg of the figure toward the other leg overcoming the bias of a spring to pivot an internal lever which imparts linear movement to a follower. The follower includes a cam for engaging helical ribs on the arm shaft to translate linear motion of the follower to rotary motion of the arm shaft and arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,878 issued to Moore, et al. sets forth a TOY GUN HAVING A TRIGGER ASSEMBLY FOR AIMING AND LAUNCHNG A PROJECTILE FROM A FLEXIBLE APPENDAGE having a projectile support secured to a flexible tail of a scorpion-like figure. A compressed gas mechanism is provided for launching projectiles from the scorpion tail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,146 issued to Rasmussen, et al. sets forth a PROJECTILE PROPELLING ATTACHMENT FOR TOY FIGURES having a housing configured to comprise a shoulder launched missile firing device within which a spring-loaded mechanism is operative to launch a projectile when the device is cocked and fired.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore amusing, entertaining, and improved articulated toy figures which provide wing flapping action.